Ribon No Kishi:Sailor Moon Style
by AslansHow24
Summary: Princess Serenity was born with two souls. A boy and a girl. She is born a girl, but must pretend to be a boy, to secure the throne for her family. But one day she meets Prince Darien and her whole life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**A/N: Anyone who is familiar with Ribon No Kishi the musical or anime or manga will recognize this storyline. If not, this story can stand alone, but i recommend watching Ribon No Kishi (Aya Matsuura version) on youtube. **

**Summary: Princess Serenity was born with two souls instead of one, due to a mishap, she gets one boy and one girl soul. On the moon kingdom, there is a law stating that only a boy can ascend the throne, therefore, Queen Selenity and King Solaris raise Serenity as a boy, shortening her name to Seren. But one day, Serenity's life changes when she meets Prince Darien for the first time. **

**If you are familiar with it, here is the character list.**

**Prince/Princess Sapphire: Prince/Princess Serenity**

**Prince Franz: Prince Darien**

**Prime Minister/His son: Diamond (rolled two characters into one)**

**Nylon: Sapphire**

**Hecate: Beryl**

**Queen and King: Selenity and Solaris**

**Talent scout 1: Katsy**

**Talent scout 2: Birdie**

**Jailer Pierre: Trista**

**Jailer one: Michelle**

**Jailer two: Amara**

**giggling girls: Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Molly**

**Generals: Zoicite and Jadiete**

**Chapter One**

Queen Selenity smiled as she watched her lovely daughter picking flowers from the palace garden. Serenity was dressed in a beautiful white gown and her white hair was pinned into a bun.

"Serenity darling, are you going to make a bouquet?" Queen Selenity asked.

"Yes mother, I..." Suddenly the clock struck noon and Serenity jumped up.

"I have to change" She said frantically. She rushed away. Selenity watched her daughter go, tears in her eyes as King Solaris entered the gardens.

"You shouldn't see her like this" Solaris said softly. Selenity glared at him.

"Our daughter..." He held up a hand.

"This country wants a boy. You know what will happen if the kingdom discovers that she is a girl. Diamond gets the throne" Solaris said. "If Diamond takes the throne than the Moon Kingdom will parish" Selenity sighed.

"Good afternoon, mother, father" Came a deep voice from behind them. Selenity and Solaris turned to see Serenity/Seren in her prince uniform.

"Good afternoon Seren. What are your plans for today?" Solaris asked.

"I am going to assess the troops" Seren replied. He flourished a bouquet at Selenity and smiled.

Seren, your time as a girl is up" Solaris said firmly. "It is time to be a prince from here on out"

"Yes father. I understand." Seren said firmly, sweeping out of the garden. Selenity burst into tears and Solaris comforted her as they went back into the palace. A few moments later, Sapphire entered the garden.

"Diamond!" He called softly. "Diamond! Where are you!"

"Here I am" Sapphire's older brother Diamond entered from the opposite side of the garden. "Could you hear what they were talking about?" Sapphire shook his head.

"No." Diamond frowned.

"I know they are hiding something, and when I find out what it is, I shall be ruler of the moon kingdom" Sapphire rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed by his brother. If only he had been born early. Diamond was three years older and King Solaris's nephew. Before Metallia died, she had told Diamond to assume the throne someday no matter what.

"I am sure you will discover the secrets" Sapphire said, knowing that it was what his brother wanted to hear. "But for now, we must prepare for the Moonlight ball"

"Ah yes" Diamond said. "Prince Darien is attending, is he not?"

"In disguise, as usual" Sapphire replied. Diamond grinned.

"This should be interesting" He said laughing. Sapphire rolled his eyes again and followed his brother out of the garden.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Two**

Prince Darien stood outside the town square in the moon kingdom gasping for breath.

"I did not realize I was so recognizable" He muttered to himself. He froze as he heard the hurried footsteps. He had thought his mask would be a good disguise, but apparently, it wasn't. Several girls came in to view.

"Prince Darien, you must dance with me" Mina said giggling. Darien took off running with the girls in hot pursuit.

Prince Seren sat in his room, tears in his eyes. He longed to wear a pretty dress and go dancing at the ball.

"I hate being a boy" Seren muttered angrily. Queen Selenity was passing by the room and overheard. She entered the room and saw Seren trying to hold back the tears.

"It is okay to cry, my dear" She said softly. Seren ran to Selenity and sobbed.

"I want to go to the ball mother" He said. "As a girl" Selenity smiled.

"And so you shall" She said softly.

"But, what if someone recognizes me?" Seren asked.

"I have prepared a blonde wig for you, my dear. Go, put on your best dress. I see no reason to tell your father" Seren hugged Selenity tightly.

"Thank you mother"

Prince Darien was trapped and the girls were advancing. He pretended to dance with each of them, before slipping into the shadows.

"He's gone" Raye whined.

"After him" Molly exclaimed.

Once Prince Darien was sure that all the girls were gone, he came out of hiding, trying to catch his breath.

"It's not a secret visit at all, like this" He muttered. He was so busy lamenting that he didn't notice the beautiful girl right behind him, untilk she tripped.

"Sorry" She apologized, turning to go.

"Wait" Darien said, stopping her. The girl had long blonde hair that reached past her waist and she was wearing a beautiful white gown. She turned to face him. "Every year, I hope for a nice dance at the ball, but this year, I don't even have a partner. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" The girl seemed stunned for a moment, as if she was unsure of herself. Finally she smiled.

"I would be delighted" She said softly. Darien grinned, and held out a gloved hand to her. As they danced, Darien stared into the startling blue eyes of his partner and smiled. She was radiant and beautiful and very graceful, for the most part.

"What is your name?" He asked. The girl let go of his hand, abruptly and turned to leave.

"I must go" She said. Darien caught her hand and turned her to face him.

"Why?" He asked. She shook her head and pulled away. She turned to go, then turned back.

"Thank you for the dance" She said softly, kissing his cheek. She took off, just as the other girls came into view. Darien groaned.

"Who was that?" Mina asked. "Don't tell me you danced with her" Darien shrugged and the girls started crying. He rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry" He apologized. Before they could say anything, A young prince came out to greet Darien.

"I am Prince Seren of this kingdom" He said. "Please follow me and we will accomodate you in someway" Darien nodded, grateful and followed the prince. As they headed to the palace, Darien stopped Seren.

"I must ask you about a girl I danced with" Darien said. "She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Do you know her?"

"I am sorry Prince Darien. I cannot help you" Seren said, leading Darien into the castle. "If she wants to see you again, then you will see her again" Darien nodded and said nothing more about the mysterious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Three**

"Diamond, what are you doing?" Sapphire asked, entering Diamond's room. The white haired man was holding a bottle that contained some sort of blue liquid.

"Sapphire, have you ever heard of Hamlet?" Diamond asked. Sapphire racked his brain.

"Hamlet?" He inquired. Diamond grinned.

"It is a story of a prince. In the story there is a duel. On one of the swords, there is poison, meant to kill Hamlet" Diamond explained.

"But that is just a story" Sapphire said. He hoped that his brother wasn't planning anything stupid.

"All stories contain a sense of reality" Diamond replied. He held up the poison. "As you know, there is a sword duel tommorow. If we can get Seren to participate, and there is poison on his opponent's sword..." He trailed off. Sapphire sighed.

"How will we get Seren to participate?" He asked. Diamond smirked.

"I have a plan" He said evilly.

The very next was the sword duel. Prince Seren and Prince Darien watched the duel with fascination.

"It's a very awesome event" Prince Seren said quietly.

"Indeed, I feel like participating" Prince Darien said with a grin.

"Allow me to grant your wish" Diamond said smiling.

"But who will be his opponent?" King Solaris asked.

"Why not Prince Seren." Diamond suggested. Seren turned to his father with a slight shake of the head.

"Indeed, I have heard that Prince Seren is very skilled" Darien said with a smile. "It would be a sign of peace between our two kingdoms"

"Very well" Seren said, accepting the sword that Sapphire handed to him. Everyone watched with great anticipation as the two Princes sparred with each other. Suddenly the lights went out and Darien's sword flew out of his hand. When the lights came back on, the king was dead, the sword had scratched his cheek. How could that have killed him, people were wondering. Diamond, seeing that his plan to take the throne had not worked, siezed the oppurtunity to accuse Darien of the crime. Prince Darien was taken to the palace dungeon and left there.

Darien sat alone on the floor and wept bitterly.

"Prince Darien" A voice said softly.

"Who's there?" Darien shouted.

"It is I, Prince Seren"

"What do you want?" Darien asked.

"I do not believe you killed my father" Seren said softly. "Please leave. I will help you escape"

"I refuse" Darien snapped. "I don't need your sympathy. Earth will attack soon"

"That is what I want to avoid" Seren said softly.

"Listen, this is your crime!" Darien shouted. "I don't care if I die here, your country will pay for it"

"I see. Farewell" Seren said softly, his footsteps echoed as he left. Darien hit his fist on the wall.

"I am going to die" He said softly. "But why. Why does the face of that blonde haired girl appear to me now. It's as if she's here, watching over me"

_I'm not afraid to die  
What I am afraid of is knowing I won't see you again_

_I've never fallen in love before  
therefore, whether this is love or not  
I cannot say, but what I do know is..._

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
Just the thought of seeing you again, Makes me want to live on_

_I have never trembled with fear  
So why am I trembling so much right now?  
I don't know, but what I do know is..._

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
Just the thought of seeing you again, Makes me want to live on_

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
Just the thought of seeing you again, Makes me want to live on_

Darien sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Your highness" Darien jerked his head as the door opened and the blonde haired girl entered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She motioned for him to follow her.

"We can talk later" She said. "Follow me" She led Darien out of the cell and down a dark long passage way.

"What can I do to repay you?" Darien asked, once they had stopped.

"Please, all I ask is that you don't fight the Moon" She said softly. Darien sighed.

"I can not promise you that" He said. "But I promise you this, I will not burn down the castle, because you must live here" She nodded. "Besides, it is Seren, that I truly hate" The girl gasped, her face twisted in fear. "He offered me help, but he wanted me to forget my dignity as a prince"

"He did not mean it like that!" The girl cried, but Darien barely hard her.

"I want to fight him and win" He declared. The girl sighed and pointed the way out.

"A horse is ready for you" She said. Darien smiled and blew her a kiss, before running away. The girl stared after him a moment, a smile on her lips.

_I've never fallen in love before  
and I've never felt such pain inside_

_It's so painful, it's so painful but still.._

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
Just to be able to meet with you again, I will go to the ends of the earth._

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
Just to be able to meet with you again, I will go to the ends of the earth._

The girl smiled, and hurried back up into the castle, ready to perform her princely duties once more. At the top of her list was finding out who poisoned the sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Four**

Sapphire paced the courtyard in frustration. It was no good. He was a good person, and it was killing him to keep the true murderer a secret, but if he told, Diamond would have his head on a silver platter.

"This is no good!" He shouted in frustration, even though no one could hear him. "I can't be responsible for this any longer. The king was not killed by Darien but...."

"What did you say?" A low voice asked from the shadows. Sapphire reeled around and came face to face with a night dressed all in black. A mask was hiding his face.

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked.

"I am the Ribbon Knight" He responded. "Tell me what you know" The Knight held a sword to Sapphire. "Did you murder the king?" Sapphire shook his head.

"No, Diamond did it" He gasped out. The knight stared at him for a moment.

"Tell no one of this meeting" He ordered. "Go, and do not try to leave the country" Sapphire nodded and ran away as quickly as he could. Once the courtyard was empty, Prince Seren removed the mask and stared at it.

_When I was young, Father tied this ribbon for me  
"Live properly, and live strongly"  
He raised me with those wishes, gathered here in this ribbon_

When I was young, Father tied this ribbon for me  
Whether as a son or a daughter  
My feelings of adoration to my parents don't change

Those warm hands of Father's  
that tied this ribbon, now...

"Live properly, and live strongly"  
He raised me with those wishes, gathered here in this ribbon

"Live properly, and live strongly"  
He raised me with those wishes, gathered here in this ribbon

Prince Seren held the mask close to him and cried for the loss of King Solaris. His eyes burned with anger as he thought of revenge for Diamond. The man would pay for taking Solaris's life and ruining any chances Seren may have had with Prince Darien.

"I will avenge you father. I promise" Seren said, before reentering the palace. "I will arrest Diamond once I am king and I will end his life as he did yours"

Meanwhile, Diamond was sitting by a creek, angry that his plan had failed.

"I must be king" He declared bitterly. "Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil" Thunder crackled around him.

"Allow me to grant your wish!" A voice said. Diamond whirled around and saw a woman dressed in a purple gown. She had long vibrant red hair.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked.

"I am Beryl, mistress of darkness" She replied. "I can give you what you want, and in return I will get what I want"

"And what is that?" Diamond asked. "My soul?" Beryl laughed.

"Who would want your soul" She asked. "No, What I want you can not give me, but I will help you" She tossed him a small battle.

"Slip this into Selenity's drink and secrets that were never meant to be spilled, will be" Beryl said. Diamond grasped the bottle and laughed.

"I shall make her drink it at the coronation. Then we shall see who is laughing" Beryl grinned at him and dissapeared. Diamond made his way back into town, suddenly happier than he had ever been. He would be king, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Five**

It was time for Prince Seren's coronation. Diamond was eager to see what was going to be said when the queen drank for her cup. Prince Seren entered the throne room and descended on the throne. After the crown was placed on his head he stood up, unaware of his mother's ailing after taking a sip from her cup.

"It is time to confront a snake in this court" He said firmly, turning to Diamond. "Do you deny it" Diamond smirked.

"I think you are the true snake here" He spat. "A snake that eats its own tail" At that moment, Queen Selenity stumbled down the steps gasping.

"Mother!" Prince Seren exclaimed. Diamond laughed.

"Look at this pitiful side of the queen" He scoffed. "Under the burden of her sins she is unable to remain standing" The queen fell to the floor and Seren ran to her side. "Talk now!" Diamond commanded. Queen Selenity gasped and rose, a smile on her face. She pushed Seren aside and began to sing out her burdens.

_Listen. Listen everybody. _

_Those were hard, painful and sad days._

_I've been keeping silent and hiding the truth._

_Whenever I ate anything, there was no taste._

_Whenever I watched anything, there was no joy._

_That is because I have been afraid,_

_of the day this would be revealed. _

"Mother" Seren cried, knowing where this was leading, but Selenity pushed him away.

_Seren is....Seren is...a girl. _

Everyone gasped.

"Serenity is his name" Selenity spoke out.

_Yes, Serenity is not a prince, but a princess. _

Diamond smirked, unable to believe his luck. The potion had actually worked.

_All that's too be blamed here, Are the rules of this country. _

Serenity's face paled as everyone stared at her. She went to Selenity, but the queen pushed her aside.

_Just because she was born a girl, She can't sit on the throne? _

_The rules of this country are wrong. My poor daughter!_

Queen Selenity collapsed to the ground. When she looked up her daughter, she realized the terror she had brought upon them both. Frightened she turned to see Diamond sitting on the throne grinning like a maniac.

"Arrest Serenity and the Queen" He commanded. the guards came in and took them away. Diamond laughed. The kingdom was now his to control. Sapphire sighed, Diamond was in way over his head.

Jailer Trista sat on the table reading the notice she had recieved from Diamond, the new king.

_Jailer Trista,_

_I order that you kill the Queen and her daughter by poison before day break_

"He orders me to kill the royal family" She whispered. "by poison, that's..." Suddenly her partners Amara and Michelle.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing" Trista said, pocketing the notice. "Some new prisoners will be arriving soon"

"Really?" Amara enquired.

"They belonged to the royal family until recently, but they're prisoners now. We shall handle them accordingly" The other two nodded.

_Can't eat (can't eat)  
Can't eat (can't eat)  
Can't make a living being just a prison guard! _

_Even if we try jangling the keys loudly  
It's not like our cut will get bigger_

_This isn't fair (this isn't fair)  
This isn't fair (this isn't fair)  
It's unfair to a prison guard!_

_Even pretending to be honest and working hard  
This work isn't fair_

_Threatening and looking around  
I earn my miniscule wages in these various ways  
That is our living skill_

_Up until now (up until now)  
Up until now (up until now)  
We've lived like that, but..._

_It won't change as long as we're prison guards!_

_Can't eat (can't eat)  
Can't eat (can't eat)  
Can't make a living being just a prison guard!_

The door opened and Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity were thrown inside. The jailers stared at them for a while.

"Could we get something to eat?" Selenity asked.

"If you're asking for a favor, you should some expression of grattitude" Amara said gruffly.

"For example, that ring or something" Michelle pointed to Selenity's ring. Trista rolled her eyes. Michelle reached out to touch the ring, but Serenity pushed her away.

"Don't touch it you savage" She shouted.

"Serenity, stop it" Selenity said quietly. Amara grabbed the ring greedily.

"Do you have anything else?" Michelle asked.

"No. all of our possessions were taken" Selenity replied.

"Then go to sleep" Amara snapped.

"What about our meal" Serenity shouted.

"Such a small reward won't buy you any food" Amara and Michelle laughed. Trista sighed. The jailers left the cell.

"Those cheaters" Serenity scowled. Her heart had grown cold after what had happened.

"I am sorry" Selenity said softly tears in her eyes. "It's all because I wasn't able to hold my tounge" Serenity shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault mother" She said. "They slipped something in your drink, I am sure of it" Selenity sighed.

"It matters not" She said.

"Yes it does. I hate Diamond and anyone associated with him. I hate the world" Serenity declared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Six**

It made Selenity sad to see her daughter like this.

"Were you never hated by anyone?" She asked. Serenity sighed and remembered what Darien had told her.

_"it is Seren, that I truly hate" _He had said. She glanced at her mother, who smiled sadly.

Those who hate someone, Lose thier abilities to judge others_." _Selenity said softly. "By forgetting the hatred and offering forgiveness, you can distinguish between good and evil" Serenity stared at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"That is just sentiment" She choked out. Selenity shook her head.

"Those who hate end up being hated" She reminded her daughter. "Hatred gives birth to nothing. If you start to feel you hate someone, it will drain the strength from you" Serenity sighed. She knew that her mother was right, but she still felt hate for Diamond and his insistance to take the throne. Suddenly the door opened and Trista entered with two bowls of steaming soup.

"I brought food" She said roughly. "You looked hungry" She set it on the table. Before they could dig in, she stopped them. "Why were you imprisoned?"

"I'll tell you while we eat" Serenity said. Trista shook her head.

"Tell me before" She insisted. Serenity was surprised, but nodded.

"The girl was a king until yesterday" Selenity said softly. "But she is a girl"

"So what!" Trista said.

"We tricked everyone" Selenity replied.

"But what else?" Trista asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked hotly.

"Perhaps you even killed to keep your secret" Trista snapped.

"Are you trying to insult me" Serenity shouted. Selenity placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We didn't kill anyone" She said quietly. "We wouldn't kill anyone for personal reasons. If we were to do that we would have no right to live" Trista paled. Suddenly she swiped the bowls off the table.

"Were you only joking about feeding us?" Serenity cried. "Are you that cruel?"

"Read this" Trista said handing the scroll. "I was ordered to kill you, by poison. If you had eaten that, you would have died" Serenity gasped. "I must get you out of here, now!"

"But what will happen to you?" Selenity asked.

"Just get out of here, Quickly!" Trista ordered, her long green hair swishing over her shoulder. She turned to Selenity. "Queen..." She said hesitantly.

"Yes" Selenity replied.

"You said killing for personal reasons wasn't good" Trista said softly. "Then what if saving your lives, endangers not only my life, but that of my little brother and sister as well?" She slammed her hands on the table.

"Your family?" Selenity said softly.

"Our parents died" Trista explained. "My youngest sister, Hotaru, isn't even three yet"

"And yet, you're trying to save us" Serenity exclaimed. Trista looked up.

"Don't worry about my family" She said quickly. She grabbed Selenity's arm. "Please, just run, now!"

"We will never forget you" Selenity said.

"Follow me" Trista said. They were about to leave when Amara and Michelle entered.

"Trista?" Amara questioned accusingly. "What's this?"

"Overlook this, please" Trista pleaded.

"What's going on here?" Michelle demanded. Trista pulled out a knife and held it up.

"What are you trying to do?" Amara asked.

"I don't want to kill these people" Trista shouted.

"Kill?" Michelle and Amara said together.

"Diamond told me to do it" Trista replied, in a calmer voice. "I don't care who's command it was, I won't kill them"

"Aren't we partners?" Michelle asked.

"Yes" Trista said hesitantly.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" She asked. "We would have helped you"

"Really?" Trista asked.

"Of course. I brought food for them. So did Amara. All you had to do was ask" Michelle explained.

"I'm sorry" Trista apologized. The three jailers led Selenit and Serenity out of the dungeon and gave them the food.

"Hurry" Amara said. "We'll miss you" They waved and sent the Queen and Princess on thier way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Seven**

Prince Darien was ready for battle. He smiled grimly.

_The time of battle has come, my heart quickens! _

_Become the wind, become the wind  
Become a gust of wind that revolutionizes the battlefield  
Ride your horse and run through  
Until the day you capture victory!_

_Burn it all, burn it all  
Become a violent flame that burns down the battlefield  
Lee with your sword and hang tight  
Aim for nothing but victory!_

One of the Generals who had agreed to help Darien entered. He had platinum blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

"Like the wind, like the wind, I'll be the gust of wind on the battlefield" He declared.

"You're name?" Darien enquired. The man bowed low.

"Zoicite, your highness" He replied.

"And how many men have you brought?" Darien asked.

"20,000 of my best men" Zoicite replied.

"Excellent. Combined with my men for a total of 70,000" Darien said grinning. The other general entered at that moment. He had blonde hair and silver eyes.

"Burn it down, Burn it down! I'll be the flame that will burn the battlefield down" He said grimly.

"Your name?" Darien asked.

"Jediete, your highness" He replied.

"And how many men have you gathered?" Darien asked.

"30,000 of the finest" Jediete replied.

"Perfect. Now we have an army of 100,000" Darien declared. "We will be unstoppable. As you know, the moon kingdom has been in chaos since the transfer of power. Citizens groan under the burden of taxation and the army morale is crumbling. It is a kingdom no more."

"We will destroy the moon kingdom!" Jediete declared.

"Our aim is not to shed blood" Darien reminded them. "I would like to spare as many lives as possible."

"So how can we attack" Zoicite asked.

"By marching on the main roads, towards the castle." Darien declared.

"And if we meet the foe?" Zoicite asked.

"We'll fight, but we won't give chase too far" Darien told them.

"All of the moon kingdom's soldiers are on the run" Jediete said, scoffingly.

"True" Darien agreed. "but fleeing soldiers will ultimately become our citizens" Darien said. "And also...don't raze the castle" The generals looked at him.

"Why not" Jediete asked.

"It will become our base after we defeat them" Darien declared. He lowered his eyes. "No" He said quietly. "Actually, I promised that..to someone"

"Who?" Zoicite asked.

"I cannot say" Darien said. the two generals looked at eachother.

"If you cannot say, then we will talk of it no more. We trust you, your highness" Zoicite said.

"Thank you" Darien replied. "Let us get ready to storm to Moon Kingdom"

The other generals left and Darien sighed.

"I should be looking forward to tommorow, but all I can think about is that girl" He sighed heavily.

_I've never fallen in love before  
So I had no idea it was this intense  
but my wish, my wish is..._

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
Just the thought of seeing you again,will get me through tommorow. _

Darien smiled weakly. Hopefully he would meet up with his love, one day soon.

Meanwhile, in the palace of the moon kingdom, Diamond was agitated.

"We can't collect enough taxes" He said angrily.

"Exactly, your majesty" Sapphire said, staring at his brother. "The farmers are running away. All of them! The soldiers ran too" Diamond frowned.

"You sound happy about it" He grumbled. Sapphire realized his mistake and shook his head.

"No, i'm worried" He replied. He glared at Diamond. "It's because you raised the taxes" He accused. "Don't try to be witty" He warned. Diamond glared right back.

"Is that how you talk to the king?" He asked. Sapphire shook his head.

"No, that is how I talk to my brother" He declared. "They ran away because you raised every tax there is. Don't try to deny it!"

"Well, how else can we make the economy work?" Diamond snapped. Sapphire sighed.

"If you want to raise the taxes, you need to pick and choose them. you can't raise them all, or that will destroy the economy too." He replied.

"Then what do you suggest?" Diamond asked. Sapphire groaned, but Diamond didn't even wait for an answer. "I know. I should find a wife"

"A wife?" Sapphire asked. Diamond nodded.

"I'll need an heir to the throne" He said. "However, I am needed here, so we'll need a talent scout to find me a suitable wife"

"Did someone say talent scout?" A voice asked. Diamond turned to see two women. One had long silver hair in a braid and the other had purple hair and wore a lot of make-up.

"I am Katsy and this is my sister Birdie" The woman with purple hair announced. "we are the royal talent scouts, at your service" She bowed.

"Fantastic" Diamond said. "I need a wife, and soon." Katsy nodded and the two sisters hurried out of the castle, ready to scout for the perfect wife. Sapphire groaned.

"I need an aspirin" He said quickly. He left the throne room, muttering under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Eight**

Serenity and her mother were traveling, running as fast as they could, but the weather was cold and brittle and before long, The queen had collapsed on the ground, unable to go any more.

"Mother!" Serenity cried, kneeling by the Queen's side. "Somebody help me"

"Allow me" Came a voice. Serenity spun around to see a woman with red hair in a purple dress.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Beryl, I am the mistress of darkness" The woman replied. "I can help your mother if..." She trailed off. Serenity glared at her.

"If what?" she asked.

"If you give me your soul" Beryl demanded. Serenity gasped.

"What?" She asked. "You'll kill me, so my mother can live" Beryl laughed.

"I won't kill you" She said. "I only need one soul, and you were born with two"

"That's impossible" Serenity declared. Beryl shrugged.

"You were given a boy and girl sould before birth. I want your girl soul, or your mother will die" Beryl said.

"I would be a boy, forever?" Serenity gasped. Beryl nodded, grinning. Serenity looked at her frail mother, lying on the ground. Tears filled her eyes. "I agree" Beryl took a knife out of her bosom and stabbed Serenity in the back. Serenity fell to the ground unconcious. Beryl laughed and left, carrying the glowing pink soul.

When Serenity woke up, she wondered if everything had been a dream, but as she stretched and stood, she realized that she was not a girl with a blossoming chest, but a boy, flat chested and strong. Her voice was rougher too. Seren cried at his fate, for he could never be with Darien now.

"I don't want my mother to see me like this" He thought in agony. Suddenly he heard and announcement far off. The king was looking for a bride. He frowned, "if I get taken to the palace, I can end this" He said. He quickly ran off and changed into a female dress he found hanging on the wash. When he got back to his mother's sides, the two scouts were looking her over. When they saw him/her they gasped in delight.

"We have found the perfect bride" Katsy squealed in delight. Seren grinned and tried to make his voice light and sweet.

"I agree" He said sweetly. The scouts giggled and began dragging him to the palace.

King Diamond was eager when he recieved the message that his bride had been found and that they were bringing her to the palace. Suddenly Sapphire rushed in.

"Bad news, Gold land is attacking us" He gasped out.

"What?" Diamond questioned, wondering if he heard correctly.

"They've crossed the border and are taking the main streets" Sapphire explained.

"Gather the army" Diamond ordered. "Once I am done here, I will go there" Sapphire frowned.

"Done here? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I am getting married" Diamond grinned and left the throne room. Sapphire stared after him.

"Married?" He said softly. "The enemy's army is marching toward the castle" He shouted down the hall. He sighed. "How easily this country will be destroyed"

Once Diamond wwas ready he went to the throne room.

"Bring in the bride candidate" He ordered. Katsy and Bertie rushed a young woman into the throne room. She bowed low. "You can raise your face" Seren raised his head and looked right at Diamond, but the king did not recognize him. "Such a beauty"

"Diamond" Seren said in a low voice. "Don't you recognize this face?" He pulled a dagger out of the pocket of the dress. "Prepare to die" His bandana fell off and Diamond paled.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked.

"Have you forgotten so quickly?" Seren asked. Diamond suddenly realized who she was.

"Seren...Serenity" He gasped out. She/he righted himself.

"Just Seren" He said roughly, pulling off the dress to reveal a shirt, tunic and slacks.

"So, your still alive!" Diamond said.

"A prince once called a girl, has come back a man" Seren declared. "I will not concede the crown" He held the dagger up to Diamond.

"You fool!" Diamond spat. "Guards come!" No one came, and Sapphire rushed in.

"There is no one left in the palace" He said firmly. Suddenly the doors flew open and Diamond entered with Zoicite and Jediete.

"Listen!" He commanded. Seren hid his face. "No resistence. If you obey, we will not take your lives" Darein told them. "This castle is under our control. we are hereby annexing the Moon onto Earth"

"Your majesty" Seren said stiffly. Darien turned to him.

"Seren!" He said in surprise. "I heard you were revealed to be Serenity, a girl and died in prison"

"I am not dead" Seren replied. "And as you can see, I am not a girl either" Darien frowned and turned to the generals.

"That means you are still king of this country" He said. Seren nodded. "Then I will fight you to the death" Seren gasped.

"Why?" Zoicite asked. "There's no need"

"Please forgive my selfishness" Darien said calmly. "I must defend my honor"

"There is no pride in winning such a duel" Jediete exclaimed. Darien shrugged.

"I must pick up a gold coin dropped in the mud. I must defeat this man and wipe the mud off that gold coin called "honor" He declared. Zoicite side and handed his sword to Seren. Seren took a deep breath, not wanting to fight Darien, but having no choice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ribon No Kishi (Princess Knight) Sailor Moon Style**

**A/N: This page does not contain any amount slash, Serenity still has a girl's mind and she is dying anyway.**

**Chapter Nine**

Seren and Darien prepared to fight. As they clashed swords, Beryl appeared. She silently begged Darien to kill Seren, because only then, she could use the soul and become human, and possibly marry Darien herself. She smiled at the thought of it as the two men fought each other. Finally Seren couldn't stand it any longer. He dropped his sword and ran at Darien. Darien sword pierced him in the side and he fell into Darien's arms. Everyone gasped, including Diamond. Darien held Seren, disbeleif on his face.

"Why did you intentionally fall on my sword?" He asked, worriedly. "Why?" He cried out the last word, unsure even of why he was crying. Suddenly the three jailers entered with the Queen. She ran to Seren and Darien.

"Serenity, my daughter" She cried, kneeling down.

"daughter?" Darien asked in disbelief. Seren gasped for breath, knowing he did not have much longer to live.

"Prince Darien" He gasped out. "Do...you...remember...? A flaxen haired girl who...danced" He took a giant breath, "with you...at...the easter ball? Who...led...you from...jail...to the...west gate?" Darien looked at Seren in surprise.

"How do you know all that?" He asked. Seren smiled weakly, pain in his stomach, his hand clutched at his side.

"I was...that...girl" Darien's eyes widened.

"You are the girl I love?" He asked in disbelief. Seren nodded slightly.

"Fate wouldn't allow us to be together. But..._Whether I'm a boy, or a girl now  
I loved you once and that is the truth" _Seren cried out in pain and Darien held him sadly.

"Serenity!" Queen Selenity cried.

"Why didn't you tell me you saved me?" Darien cried. Seren smiled gently, his face pale. He reached up a hand to touch Darien's face.

_"I wanted to tell you, I couldn't tell you  
Up til now there were so many thing I couldn't say. _But finally I was able to say them all_  
I am happy now" _Seren fell to the ground lifeless, blood pooling around him from the wound in his side. Darien gasped in anguish.

"Serenity!" Selenity sobbed, clinging to her son/daughter's body. Beryl, from her place in the shadows, unseen by everyone else watched the seen unfold.

_I was the one who wanted someone to love me  
but Serenity's unselfish love won in the end. _

The Queen sobbed over Seren/Serenity. Tears filled Trista's eyes as she stared at the dead prince.

_Come back, come back_  
_Good man, good man_  
_show again that __lovely smile you used to wear before_

_The others joined in, singing sadly, wishing Seren was alive. _Diamond stared at the scene, wondering how he would ever redeem himself.

___Come back, come back_  
_Good man, good man_  
_show again that __lovely smile you used to wear before_

Beryl watched the scene and felt a pain she had never known before as she sang.

_The "love" in loving another, rather than being loved_  
_I didn't know that that was love_

Darien stood and everyone gathered in a circle around Seren's body, sadly.

___Come back, come back_  
_Good man, good man_  
_show again that __lovely smile you used to wear before_

Beryl walked over to Seren unseen and held the soul above him. She closed her eyes and transmitted the soul back into Seren's body.

_The "love" in loving another, rather than being loved_  
_That that was love, I was taught...now_  
_I was taught!_

Beryl vanished from the scene. Darien noticed a change in Seren as the prince began to breath.

"wait! Look!" Darien shouted. "She is breathing" He didn't even notice he said she instead of he. "Serenity still lives" Everyone watched him carefully, wondering why he was using Seren's female name.

"Get the doctor" Trista shouted, but before they could, Serenity slowly stood up, the blood vanishing, as though it had never been.

"Beryl returned the soul" She whispered, almost not believing.

"A witch has returned your soul" Selenity asked. "So you are a girl now?" Serenity nodded, hugging her mother. Darien shook his head.

"I don't understand anything anymore" He cried. Diamond stepped forward.

"Looks like it's all over" He sighed. "I am prepared for any due punishment" He knelt down. Serenity stared at him.

"Diamond, you tried to kill me right?" She asked.

"Yes" Diamond replied.

"It would be very easy to take your life right now" Serenity said sternly. Everyone wondered if she would actually kill him, but then she smiled. "However, I will return that life to you, just as my life was returned to me. Leave this country and seek atonement for your sins"

"Thank you, your majesty" Diamond bowed. He and Sapphire left the throne room. Darien smiled slightly.

"Some people will leave, and some people will stay" He said. He turned to Serenity. "Serenity, let me know one thing. Are you a boy? A girl? or are you a girl who will simply turn into a boy tommorow? Until you can answer me, I can't believe in anything" Serenity stepped forward.

"For the rest of my life, I am a girl, whether you trust me or not" She said softly.

"I shall trust you" Darien said. "And because I trust you, I can say this now" He knelt in front of her "Will you be my wife?" She placed her hand in his.

"I would be honored" She said happily.

"With this the Earth and the Moon will be united together, as equals" Darien declared.

"Just as neither girls nor boys surpass each other" Serenity replied with a smile.

"There is a deep meaning in your words" Selenity said smiling. "The words of someone who has possessed both souls"

"Both souls?" Darien enquired.

"I'll tell you the details later" Serenity explained. "It's a long story" Darien grabbed her hand.

"No problem. we have all the time in the world. A time of eternal happiness. Fire the salute!" The cannons were fired.

_Where did I come from, and how far will I walk to?  
When will the day come when this story ends?_

_Let's go seeking happiness  
Until our lives come to an end  
When you look around, the future is  
extending out far in the distance_

_Let's walk, let's walk, along with you!_

_Because I can't see it, it's fun  
Because I can't see it, I keep on living  
Don't tell me, don't tell me, I'll find it on my own  
Mystery of Life! _

the Earth and Moon Kingdoms were united as one country and Queen Serenity and King Endymione lived peacefully and prosperous with thier daughter Small Lady Serenity.


End file.
